


Nature Beauty

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Humor, Nude Photos, Photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймсу Мэю позарез нужно выиграть один странный спор. И Хаммонд ему в этом поможет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Beauty

Пятница, 15е сентября

\- Ричард? - Мэй жестом попросил его задержаться на стоянке. Кларксон помахал им на прощание и садился в машину, громогласно обсуждая с Эмили варианты субботнего обеда.   
\- Ты когда-то хотел нарисовать меня, это предложение еще в силе?  
\- Сара просит обнаженку? - рассмеялся Ричард, припомнив их разговор. 

Мэй только хмыкнул.   
\- Поверь, хуже. Мы вчера ужинали с ее университетскими друзьями. Тот еще чертов продукт маркетинга, считающий, что если у тебя есть пара лишних килограмм, а зубы не похожи на искусственные, ты не имеешь права на существование.  
\- И? - Ричард с интересом наклонил голову набок.   
\- И я с ними немного поспорил. О натуральной красоте. Точнее, мы доругались до того, что каждый принесет свое фото, и мы сравним.   
Ричард честно старался удерживать сочувственное выражение лица.   
\- Сейчас я проржусь, а потом буду думать, как это сделать, - предупредил он. - Ты взялся доказывать фитоняшкам прелесть нормального тела?   
И с дурацким хихиканьем уткнулся лбом в ладонь.   
\- Хаммонд! Не смешно! Хаммонд, да перестань ты ржать! И как ты их назвал?..  
\- Фитоняшки. Мэнди так называет вечно худеющих барышень.   
\- Хамстер, это серьезно. Я не могу проиграть этим двум напыщенным, мерзким...  
Мэй говорил настолько проникновенно и умоляюще, что Ричард поднял руки, сдаваясь.   
\- Хорошо, я сделаю тебе снимок, демонстрирующий твою привлекательность... Нет, скучно звучит. Снимок после которого на тебя встанет даже у пятнадцатилетней школьницы.   
Мэй расхохотался:  
\- Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться.   
\- Значит встречаемся завтра здесь же... Скажем в двенадцать?  
\- Здесь?   
Ричард широко улыбнулся:  
\- Есть одна идея. Доверься мне, Мэй.   
\- Всем сердцем! Мне что-то нести?  
\- Реквизит я сам найду... Что-то крепкое выпить. Это не шутка, ты окоченеешь через полчаса.   
\- Понял. 

Вторник, 19е сентября  
\- Держи, - Ричард протянул Мэю большой заклеенный конверт. – Надеюсь, ты меня не убьешь за то, что привлекательность.... снимков я тестил на Мэнди.   
\- И как?  
\- Не был бы я фотографом - взревновал бы.   
\- Спасибо, Ричард. С меня причитается.   
Хаммонд только рукой махнул.   
\- Наслаждайся. И еще, Мэй. Не потеряй вложенный диск, копии на нем - единственные. 

Суббота, 16е сентября.   
Когда Мэй зарулил на стоянку, Ричард уже был там, пытался повесить на плечо одновременно кофр и рюкзак, и так чтобы ничего не упало.   
\- А, вот и ты! - обрадовался он. - Нет, кофр я сам понесу, хочешь помочь - возьми прожектор.  
Мэй подхватил тяжелую коробку. Ричард повел его на дальний конец аэропорта, к ангарам, где хранили старые самолеты.   
\- Что ты задумал, Хамстер?  
\- Увидишь!  
Ричард отпер замок, и они вдвоем сдвинули тяжеленную и плохо смазанную дверь ангара. Хаммонд проскользнул внутрь. В ангаре было темно. Ричард споткнулся обо что-то, испуганно выругался - боялся разбить фотоаппарат. Наконец он нашел рубильник на стене и включил лампы.   
В полупустом ангаре стояли два самолета, хранившихся тут, наверное, еще со времен второй мировой. Старые, с облупившейся краской, но легкие и словно готовые прямо сейчас сорваться в небо.   
\- Ого! - Мэй только присвистнул.   
\- Отличная идея, правда? - радостно спросил Ричард. 

Он забрал у Мэя коробку с прожектором и принялся распаковывать.   
\- Помочь?   
\- Нет, я сам подключу, и надо выставить свет. Поэтому раздевайся и садись... А вот тут.  
Ричард бросил на пол перед самолетом принесенную с собой старую коричневую куртку.   
\- Ты обо всем позаботился, - заметил Мэй с уважением. 

Он разделся, ежась. В ангаре было достаточно тепло, чтобы комфортно чувствовать себя в пиджаке и рубашке, но стоило Джеймсу раздеться, он начал дрожать.   
Мэй не совсем понял, что именно от него хотят, и в итоге просто плюхнулся задницей на куртку.  
Ричард настроил прожектор, чтобы луч света выделял только Мэя, а самолет оставался неясными очертаниями у него за спиной. Он поглядывал на Джеймса, когда возился со светом, и обратил внимание, что, хотя Мэй явно чувствовал себя несколько неловко, он сидел спокойно, пока Хаммонд ходил вокруг, следил за ним взглядом и не пытался отвернуться или прикрыться.   
Наконец, свет был как надо. Ричард подошел к Мэю и остановился в нерешительности.  
\- Мне будет проще усадить тебя, чем объяснять словами. Можно?  
\- Конечно.   
\- Хорошо... нет, вот так и сиди, мне нравится. Обопрись на руку и выпрямись немного. - Ричард подошел и аккуратными прикосновениями заставил Мэя сильнее выпрямить ноги, повернуться к камере чуть боком. Когда Хаммонд дотронулся до ступни, показывая как именно подвинуть ногу, Джеймс вздрогнул и рефлекторно поджал пальцы.   
\- Я щекотки боюсь, - объяснил он со смущенным смешком. 

Ричард руку не убрал, но прикасался достаточно твердо, чтобы щекотно не было.   
\- Вот так... ага, отлично. Так и сиди.   
Мэй не знал куда деть свободную руку.  
\- Тебе же холодно? Обними себя одной рукой... Да не по груди, тут прятать нечего, ниже... да. Не смотри в камеру, смотри мимо меня. И не улыбайся.

Вторник, 19е сентября  
Конверт Мэй распечатал в машине. Внутри было четыре снимка и диск. В первом фото эротики не было как таковой. Мэй помнил, как это снималось, а его мороз продрал по коже, от того, насколько до боли открытым выглядел он сам, сидящий на полу ангара. Ричард умудрился усадить его так, что все совсем неприличное было прикрыто. Линии ног и плеча оказалось будто вырезанными из кости, чистыми и изящными, а лицо неожиданно тревожным. Свет скорее подчеркивал, чем скрывал морщинки в углах глаз и между бровей. Рука, лежавшая поперек живота отчасти скрывала далеко не идеальную фигуру, но важнее было другое - это выглядело, как последняя слабая попытка защититься от взглядов.   
Мэй был достаточно внимательным, чтобы понять, что Ричард пытался показать - его готовность открыться, выставить себя вот таким, обнаженным, уязвимым и неуверенным.

Суббота, 16е сентября.   
Ричард сделал несколько кадров, пролистал их на экранчике фотоаппарата и удовлетворенно кивнул.   
\- Отлично. Ты не замерз?  
\- Пока терпимо.  
\- Тогда продолжаем. Теперь... ага. Держи!  
Он вытащил из рюкзака и бросил Мэю темно-коричневые кожаные перчатки.   
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Эротика для пятнадцатилетней школьницы, помнишь?  
Мэй не споря натянул перчатки, но ухмылялся весьма ехидно.  
\- Сядь на колени спиной ко мне. Нет... свободнее.   
Ричарда устроило, когда Мэй сел на бок, практически развернувшись к нему спиной.  
\- Не сгибай спину, - попросил он, нажимая ладонью Мэю на поясницу. 

Потянул за локоть, заставляя отвести одну руку назад, чтобы лопатка красиво выступала, вторую свободно уложил на бедро, но задел при этом ладонью внутреннюю сторону бедра Джеймса у самого паха.  
\- Черт, - Хаммонд отдернул руку, будто обжегся. - Извини, я случайно.  
\- Ничего, - Мэй покачал головой, надеясь, что не залился краской, как подросток.   
Ричард обошел его, придирчиво рассматривая. Взял за подбородок и поднял голову Мэя, чертыхнулся, заставил немного опустить и повернуть к плечу. Мэй тихо порадовался, что это Ричард - тут-то он мог быть уверен, что каждый жест деловой до мозга костей.  
\- Эй, а куда у меня баланс белого сбился? - заворчал Ричард, берясь за фотоаппарат - Сейчас подстрою... Слушай, что это за птичка стоит?  
Мэй стараясь не поворачивать голову начал объяснять:  
\- Это Винсент. Многоцелевой самолет взаимодействия с сухопутными войсками. Легкий, быстрый, жрет мало бензина, и даже я бы посадил его на любое поле...  
Мэй заткнулся на середине фразы, когда вспышка прожектора ослепила его.   
\- Прости, нужно было добить до самолета, - радостно заявил Ричард. - Жаль, но повторить этот кадр мы не сможем. Хотя здесь ты великолепен. Замерз? Кофе?  
\- Было бы прекрасно.  
Мэй подтащил куртку поближе к рюкзаку Ричарда и уселся на нее, подтянув колени к груди, нацепил свою рубашку и сверху ветровку. У запасливого Хаммонда обнаружился термос с горячим кофе. Джеймс порадовался, что послушался его и принес флягу с коньяком. Ричард щедро плеснул ему коньяка в кофе, но сам отпил только глоток.   
\- Мне же еще работать, - пояснил он.   
Джеймсу понадобилось минут десять и две чашки кофе, чтобы согреться. Ричард в это время развлекался с фотоаппаратом, щелкнул его, греющего руки о чашку.  
\- Ну что, готов? Сейчас будет поинтереснее.   
\- Вот как? - Мэй поднялся на ноги и снова натянул перчатки.   
\- Встань спиной к фюзеляжу, - скомандовал Хаммонд. - Ближе, обопрись на него. Мне нужно, чтобы ты развалился тут, как по траходрому тайском отеле.   
Образы, которыми пользовался Ричард, неизменно вызывали у Мэя смех. Подыгрывая Хаммонду, он откинулся спиной на холодный металл, игнорируя мгновенно пробежавший по телу озноб, широко развел руки, откинул голову. И не успел пошутить достаточно ли это сексуально, как Хаммонд велел:  
\- Вот так и стой.   
Он подошел и поправил смявшиеся пряди волос, отвел их в сторону, открывая лицо.   
\- И думай о таитянке под струями водопада, а не обо мне, Мэй!  
Джеймс тихо засмеялся, и в этот момент щелкнул спуск фотоаппарата.   
Ричард сделал еще несколько кадров - впереди, из-за крыла самолета, пару штук вблизи, ловя улыбку Мэя. 

Вторник, 19е сентября  
На следующем снимке Мэй казался моложе лет на десять. Красивая спина с четко очерченным позвоночником и острыми лопатками, красивая задница. Джеймс не строил иллюзий по поводу своей фигуры, но на фото задница все-таки была красивая. И абсолютно влюбленное, восхищенное и нежное выражение лица, когда он смотрел на самолет.   
Третье фото было чистой воды эротикой. Создавалось впечатление, что от Мэя только что убрали руки, потому что он раскинулся по фюзеляжу так, будто подставлялся для ласк. Его лицо, шея и грудь были в фокусе, четко видно напряженный от холода сосок, а дальше снимок становился нерезким, позволяя увидеть очертания его тела, но не детали. 

Суббота, 16е сентября  
Ричард довольно улыбался, перелистывая снимки. Мэю он ни одного не показал.   
\- Думаю, для тебя хватит того, что я наснимал, хотя... Ладно, еще маленький эксперимент. Жаль ты такой бледный, Линдси бы сюда, чтоб хоть губы сделать поярче.   
\- Если ты возьмешь помаду, я вот так голым и сбегу, - расхохотался Мэй. - Так лучше?  
Он несколько раз куснул себя за нижнюю губу, надеясь, что этого хватит чтобы она припухла и раскраснелась.   
\- О, черт. Джеймс, то что надо. На пол, на колени. Да возьми же ты куртку, балбес!   
\- Я уже привык, - отмахнулся Мэй.   
\- Руки тоже на пол, и обопрись немного, мне нужно, чтобы плечи ушли вперед.   
Хамммонд навел на него объектив.   
\- Нет, совсем блядство...  
Он опустился на колено, чтобы быть вровень с Мэем.   
\- Да, отлично... ага!  
Ричард потянулся и сильно взъерошил Мэю волосы.   
\- Теперь опусти голову. Еще ниже, и не смотри ты в кадр.   
Джеймс низко опустил голову и уставился в пол. Он не был уверен, что хочет знать, чего именно Ричард хочет добиться.   
\- А теперь, когда я скажу, резко поднимешь голову и посмотришь в объектив. Понятно?  
\- Да.   
Он услышал, как Хаммонд настраивает фотоаппарат.   
\- Смотри сюда.   
Мэй вскинул голову, и раньше, чем он успел приготовиться, мигнула вспышка.   
\- Отлично! - Ричард только присвистнул. 

Он вскочил на ноги и подал Мэю руку, тот с благодарностью на нее оперся, потому что колени против такого обращения протестовали.   
\- В понедельник-вторник будут тебе снимки.   
\- Покажи хоть, что вышло?  
\- Во вторник!

Вторник, 19е сентября  
К последнему фото скрепкой был прикреплен лист бумаги с надписью "Это в личный архив" и нарисованным от руки смущенным смайликом. Мэй отцепил бумагу и выругался.   
На фото было только лицо и плечи. Огромные, растерянные глаза, пронзительно-голубые, как бывали у него только на солнце, приоткрытые алые губы. Он выглядел как человек, которого только что не то хорошо выебали, не то оторвали от минета в самом разгаре.   
\- Вот зараза, - фыркнул Мэй, сообразив, что посыл снимка весьма однозначный.


End file.
